The Comrade
by Bizzaarree
Summary: Internet adalah dunia paling menyenangkan. Semua orang tahu akan itu. Tak ada dunia yang semenarik dunia maya. Tapi, maukah kau tahu makhluk macam apa yang menghuni dunia itu? Tentu Aomine Daiki ingin tahu. CHAPTER TWO IS UPDATED! [Plan B used]
1. Him

**The Comrade**

**Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Internet Friend(song)©Knife Party**

**The Comrade****©Bizz**

**Facebook©****Mark Zuckerberg**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Just download 'Internet Friends' by Knife Party then listen to it while reading my fanfiction.

Songfic? Sorry, i can't help it

* * *

><p><strong>WARN :<strong>

**Songfic (kayaknya) Yang pasti, typo(s), sisanya akan kubiarkan kalian Menebak. Haha!**

* * *

><p><strong>Satu ( I )<strong>

Ia mengenal jenis media sosial ini sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Awalnya canggung dan belum terbiasa. Seperti euforia remaja lainnya yang mendapat hal baru, Kise menambahkan daftar teman secara random, asal 'klik' tanpa mengetahui asal – usul mereka. Mengetik salam perkenalan monoton dan mengirimkannya lewat _Private Messages_ kepada teman – teman barunya. Seru, baginya.

Kebanyakkan orang yang masih amatir akan menyesali tindakkan itu saat mereka menjadi lebih professional. Maksudku, mengirim pesan monoton kesemua orang―teman di akun media sosial, tanpa berfikir akan dicap '_weirdo_'. Orang – orang yang sudah terbiasa dengan media sosial akan menganggapnya sebagai hal terbodoh dan memalukan.

Tapi sayangnya itu tidak menimpa Kise. Sudah empat tahun dia menghabiskan hampir semua waktu luangnya di depan komputer di dalam kamarnya. Ditemani gelapnya ruang dan berbungkus – bungkus camilan dan botol pepsi. Matanya jelalatan menatap monitor yang menunjukkan laman sebuah media sosial yang sangat ia gandrungi.

** _Facebook._**

Sampai sekarang pun Kise masih tetap seperti pertama mengenal Facebook. Belum ada perubahan berarti sejak empat tahun lalu. Dia juga tidak mempermasalahkan itu

Ia adalah salah satu dari sekian korban rayuan media sosial di dunia. Ia adalah seorang pemuda 17 tahun yang tidak dapat lagi 'kabur' dari dunia virtual. Dia telan mentah – mentah apa yang terjadi disana, di akunnya, di dunia barunya. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia nyata. Dia tidak seperti orang – orang kebanyakkan yang sadar bahwa betapa 'aneh'nya dia saat menjadi pendatang baru di dunia itu.

Anggapannya adalah, apa menariknya dunia nyata? Di dunia nyata kau hanya sekolah, mengerjakan PR, membantu orang tuamu yang hanya bisa komplain padahal kau sudah berusaha membantu mereka, dibully teman teman sekolah karena kau tidak cukup keren untuk dijadikan teman dan sebagainya.

Kise menilai bahwa dunia maya lebih menarik, dia bisa mengekspresikan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Megumpat dalam status, mengakses fanspage porno yang ada, mendiskriminasi pemilik akun lain yang tidak dia sukai, dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah, kau tidak perlu bertatap muka dengan mereka. Cukup berinteraksi lewat tulisan, bahkan jika ada yang meminta foto, bisa saja di palsukan, 'kan?

Tidak ada dunia yang semudah dunia Maya.

* * *

><p><strong>Dua ( II )<strong>

_Ping!_

_"__Hai, namaku Kise! Senang berkenalan denganmu" _

Satu pesan privat masuk. Aku membuka kotak dialog di laman media sosial itu. Aku tak tahu siapa dia, namanya terlalu asing. Ok, tentu saja aku tidak akan kenal dengan orang yang aku tahu dari media sosial, maksudku, ada lebih dari Dua Miliar manusia di dunia ini. Dan mungkin setengah dari mereka sedang memakai media sosial yang sama denganku, dan mungkin salah satu dari merekalah yang mengirimiku pesan singkat barusan.

Aku bukan tipe pemuda yang langsung mengetikkan balasan. Sebaliknya, aku menuju laman profil akunnya.

Kise Ryouta, namanya bagus. Foto Profilnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan cengiran lebar, nampak sangat berbahagia. Kulihat sekilas jumlah temannya mencapai 2.000 orang.

"Hebat" gumamku. Aku sudah biasa dengan media sosial ini dan aku sudah berinteraksi dengan berbagai macam manusia selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Tapi aku belum pernah memiliki teman sampai 2.000 orang. Paling banyak hanya 1.017 orang, itu saja ada beberapa akun yang nonaktif.

Setelah menimbang – nimbang, aku membalas "Hai, aku Daiki. Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu"

Oh Demi Dada Britney Spe*rs! Belum sampai setengah menit aku membalasnya, akun itu sudah mengirimiku pesan lagi.

_"__Oh, Daiki?"_ jawabannya diakhiri tanda tanya.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

_"__Ah, Tidak. Aku hanya merasa familiar. Disekolahku kemarin ada murid baru yang juga bernama Daiki"_ balasnya secepat kucing dikejar anjing.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan aku juga baru pindah di sekolah baru kemarin" rasanya aneh, jika tiba – tiba kami sangat akrab begini. Hanya beberapa baris obrolan kecil, dan ini bukan seperti diriku, aku langsung membeberkan aktivitas pribadiku. Bahkan aku benar – benar tidak kenal dia.

_"__Yang benar?"_

"Ya"

_"__Dimana kau pindah?"_ seketika kurasa aku harus menghentikan obrolan ini. Ini sudah terlalu jauh.

Mungkin dia sadar dengan keraguanku, hampir satu menit aku tidak membalasnya, padahal kami butuh kurang dari lima belas detik untuk saling membalas pesan.

_"__Apa tidak boleh aku tahu dimana kau pindah?"_ tanyanya kemudian. _"Tak apa jika tidak boleh. Aku tahu akan aneh jika seseorang dari intenet tiba – tiba menanyakan tempat tinggal atau sekolahmu"_ aku tidak membalas, dan satu pesan muncul darinya lagi _"Tapi, aku hanya penasaran, mungkin saja kita satu sekolah. Kau bilang tadi baru pindah, 'kan? Bisa kah kau bilang kepadaku? Bukan berarti aku akan melakukan tindak kejahatan padamu, 'kan?"_

Aku bukan seorang paranoid, bukan. Malah aku terlalu masa bodoh dengan hal seperti itu, tapi aku orang yang sangat hati – hati di internet. Dan hal ini membuatku harus berfikir keras―_Hell_! Aku bahkan tak yakin otakku bisa di suruh bekerja.

"Aku baru pindah di SMA XXX, di kota XXX. Aku ikut Ayahku pindah kesini karena urusan kerja" ketikku sesaat memutuskan untuk tidak berfikir terlalu lama.

_"__Wah!"_ pesannya muncul cepat _"Aku benar! Kita satu sekolah! Astaga! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi! Dimana rumahmu?"_

"Satu sekolah?" aku mengernyit " Rumahku di kompleks XXX. Rumah nomor 52" ketikku selanjutnya.

_"__Astaga! Kita bersebrangan!"_ aku mengerutkan kening, bersebrangan?

"Benarkah? Kita bersebrangan?"

_"__Ya! Rumahku nomor 47! Rumahmu bercat Putih bergaya Amerika itu, 'kan?" _

Refleks aku bangkit dari meja komputerku. Tak sempat membalas pesan Kise dan langsung saja membuka gorden jendela kamarku. Jalanan kompleks terlihat sepi, wajar, ini sudah jam delapan malam. Disaat mataku mengarah pada rumah nomor 47, aku melihat sosok anak laki – laki disalah satu jendela, terlihat setengah badannya. Aku terkejut.

Suara ping pesan masuk tidak aku perhatikan, mataku masih memandangan sosok itu. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas, tertutup bayangan karena nyala lampu di belakang tubuhnya. Dia melambai.

_"__Kau melihatku!"_ hanya itu pesan yang aku dapati setelah aku menutup gorden dan kembali duduk "Ya, aku melihatmu"

_"__Apa itu berarti kita bisa jadi teman?"_ jariku berhenti bergerak diatas keyboard, lalu pelan – pelan mengetik "Tentu"

* * *

><p><strong>Tiga ( III )<strong>

Benar katanya, kami satu sekolah. Setelah empat hari libur karena Bu Momoi mengajukkan cuti pasca-melahirkan, aku bertemu dengannya. Tidak secara langsung, hanya sekilas. Dia berada di kelas, di bangku pojok belakang, terlihat terisolasi. Kami tidak sekelas, itu yang membuatku jarang bertemu dengannya. Status sekarang kami belum mengobrol secara langsung. Setiap istirahat aku kalah cepat datang ke kelasnya karena tepat setelah bel istirahat orang itu pergi ke atap sekolah, membawa bekal. Setiap kali aku ingin menyusul, teman – teman sekelas malah mengajakku ke tempat lain.

Aneh, dia tidak terlihat akrab dengan teman sekelasnya. Tipikal pendiam dan tertutup. Kebalikkan dengan dirinya yang ada di media sosial.

"Oh, Aku ingin tanya" ujarku menelan sebatang pocky yang tersisa di kardusnya. "Siapa Kise Ryouta?"

Mendengar hal itu, semua menoleh serentak. Lebih mirip tertegun. Masing – masing dari mereka ada yang berhenti menyeruput kuah ramen, ada yang tersedak pocky dan ada yang memuncratkan jus apel.

"Oi! Oi!"

Sakurai Ryo terbatuk batuk karena jus apel masuk ke saluran hidung "Maaf! Maaf!"

"Astaga! Kenapa kau tiba – tiba bertanya soal itu, Daiki?" Imayoshi membenarkan kacamata sambil terus mengelus punggung Kagami yang masih saja tersedak pocky.

Aku mengangkat alis "Tch! Reaksi kalian terlalu berlebihan, tahu!"

"Bukan berlebihan! Ini normal jika kau menanyakan soal orang itu" Taiga bersuara, parau. "Kenapa tiba – tiba?"

"Normal? Apa menurut kalian tersedak dan tertegun merupakan reaksi normal saat seseorang bertanya soal teman kalian?" seruku "Itu normal jika aku bertanya soal kabar seorang psikopat" kuambil sebatang pocky dari tangan Taiga. Melewatkan reaksi mereka selanjutnya yang bertatap – tatapan.

"Hei" Imayoshi memeluk bahuku, mencondongkan tubuh kedepan, diikuti Sakurai dan Taiga, sehingga membentuk sebuah formasi mirip dengan formasi penyusunan rencana sebelum latihan basket. "Bagaimana jika aku memberitahumu, anak baru, soal sesuatu yang sangat rahasia?" bisik Imayoshi.

"Rahasia?" ulangku sedikit menegakkan badan.

"Oh Sudahlah, Imayoshi! Babi ini tidak akan percaya. Lagipula mulutnya seperti banci di Shinjuku, bisa - bisa rahasianya bocor kemana mana" ujar Taiga enteng. Sukses membuatku langsung naik pitam.

"_Hell, Fag!_ Babi katamu?! Ingin berkelahi, hah?!" segera saja ku bangun, menarik lengan seragam sampai ke siku.

Taiga berlagak ogah – ogahan bangkit, membuka seragam almameter dan melonggarkan dasi "Baiklah jika itu maumu, anak baru. Kita lihat berapa detik kau akan bertahan, jika kau bisa bertahan" ia tertawa sok tangguh.

"Keparat!" hampir saja kulayangkan emosiku yang diimplikasikan oleh tinju, namun Imayoshi langsung berdiri melerai.

"Oi! Oi! Kalian ini! Sudahlah!" Imayoshi menarikku duduk. Begitu pula dengan Sakurai yang terjungkal saat menarik Taiga duduk. "Ini bukan saatnya berkelahi, idiot" Imayoshi mengesah.

Taiga kembali memakai almameternya, sedang aku masih nyut – nyutan karena menahan marah "Cepat! Bilang padaku!"

"Maaf! Tapi, apa kita benar – benar harus memberitahu, Daiki-kun? Maaf" Sakurai bersuara pelan kearah Imayoshi.

"Mungkin. Sebenarnya aku juga ogah cerita"

"Hei! Hei! Kalian tambah membuatku penasara tahu!" teriakku memukul kepala mereka dengan kardus pocky kosong.

"Ok. Ok. Akan kumulai, tapi dengar, kami tidak memaksamu untuk percaya soal ini. Sebagian orang disini percaya bahwa ini hanya sebuah bualan murahan dan sebagian yakin bahwa ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu" jelas Imayoshi memberi gesture seperti seorang yang menjelaskan rencana.

"'Pemuda itu'? Kise maksudmu?" tanyaku memandangnya. Imayoshi mengangguk.

"Ada yang salah darinya sejak musim panas tahun lalu" sambung Taiga, kini mereka nampak tegang.

"Hei, _easy there_, kalian kaku" aku tersenyum canggung pula menghadapi situasi kini.

"Daiki, darimana kau bisa kenal Kise?"

"Ngg... Facebook, dan kau tahu? Dia 180 Derajad berbeda di media sosial" jelasku pada Imayoshi. Mencerminkan beberapa hal yang membuatku heran. Kemudian hening.

"Apa kau masih berinteraksi dengannya di Facebook?"

"Yeah, dia cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak ngobrol. Dia responsif, ya, semacam itu"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian saling kenal?" tanya Taiga memandangku.

"Tiga bulan, mungkin. Beberapa hari sebelum aku masuk sekolah"

"Cukup lama, ya" gumam Sakurai menunduk.

"Hei, ceritakan dulu!" desakku "Kalian bilang akan menceritakannya!"

"Ok, ok. Baiklah, bung" Imayoshi menarik kacamatanya, mengusap kacanya pelan lalu memakainya kembali "Kise, dia dituduh menjadi dalang hilangnya beberapa murid di sekolah ini"

Aku diam, hanya bisa memincingkan mata.

"Musim panas tahun lalu, dua murid di sekolah ini dinyatakan hilang selepas pulang sekolah. Sampai saat ini belum di temukan. Mereka adalah teman sekelas Kise, dan juga teman satu kelompok kerja di kelas. Ada yang mengatakan Kise yang menculik atau, ah, membunuh mereka karena mereka terlihat terakhir kali berjalan pulang dibelakang Kise" jelas Imayoshi.

"Kise terkenal pintar di sekolah ini, dia juga ceria dan disenangi banyak orang. Tapi dia selalu bertingkah berbeda saat kau benar – benar akrab dengannya" kulihat Taiga mengelus belakang leher "semacam, ngg... bagaimana menjelaskannya"

"Kise-kun seperti posesif dengan temannya, entah itu perempuan atau laki – laki" tiba – tiba Sakurai menyambung, tanpa ciri khas kata 'maaf' dalam kalimatnya. Semua tegang, termasuk aku.

"Dia tidak punya banyak teman akrab. Orang – orang berfikir bahwa dia tipe pemilih, karena gelagatnya yang sering menghindar jika di dekati oleh orang baru. Namun, dia tidak pernah mengurangi sifat cerianya pada orang – orang. Dia sedikit, susah ditebak. Dan, dia juga memilih teman akrabnya sendiri. Walau pun orang itu tidak ingin menjadi temannya, dia akan memaksa. Aku pernah dengar dia mengancam anak kelas tiga jika anak itu tidak mau jadi temannya" terus Sakurai "Kise-kun sangat aneh. Dan gosip soal hilangnya dua anak itu membuat Kise-kun makin dijauhi"

Aku menatap mereka horror. Imayoshi terus saja mengangguk setuju dengan omongan Sakurai. Sedangkan Taiga, astaga aku tak pernah melihatnya seserius itu.

"Kau lebih pintar menjelaskan, Sakurai" ujar Imayoshi.

"Eh! Anu, maaf. Aku keceplosan, Maaf!" oh lihat, anak itu kembali lagi.

"Jadi, Aomine Daiki, kusarankan jangan terlalu dekat dengan anak itu"

Sesaat aku terdiam bingung sebelum bangkit dan menepuk – nepuk celana bagian belakang, membersihkan debu yang menempel disana sambil tersenyum mencemooh "Gosip murahan. Dia anak yang baik. Mungkin kalian saja yang belum mengenal dia"

"Daiki, aku satu sekolah dengannya selama dua tahun, aku tahu bagaimana dia lebih dari dirimu" Taiga menekankan. "Dan, oh! Sakurai lupa dengan bagian Kise yang hampir mendorong Kuroko dari lantai dua hanya karena Kuroko meng-unfriend-nya di Facebook"

"Hah?" kali ini aku benar – benar terkejut "mendorong?"

"Ah, sudahlah, kubilang Babi ini tidak akan mengerti" ujar Taiga. Meninggalkan rasa penasaran yang makin lama menumpuk.

* * *

><p><strong>Empat ( IV )<strong>

"Kenapa kita bisa bertemu di sekolah hari ini?"

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung saja masuk ke kamar, menyalakan komputer dan masuk ke akun media sosialku. Terlihat kotak obrolan memperlihatkan akun Kise yang _Offline._ Tapi, tanganku seketika mengetik deretan kata dan mengiriminya pesan lewat Private Messages.

Kupastikan lagi bahwa sambungan internetku sudah menyala dan pesan itu sudah terkirim dengan benar. Kulepas dasi dan almameter sekolah secara serampangan. Melempar tas ke atas kasur dan mengganti baju dengan sangat cepat. Jujur saja aku belum pernah berganti secepat ini. Sejenak aku menoleh kearah jendela kamarku yang masih tertutup gorden. Aku melangkah mendekat dan mengintip jalanan kompleks.

Disana aku melihat Kise berjalan lambat menuju rumahnya. Memasuki halaman rumah lalu membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Aku menoleh lagi ke layar komputerku, belum ada tanda – tanda Kise _Online_. Kualihkan lagi pandanganku ke luar jendela. Kise menutup jendela kamarnya.

Dan obrolannya masih _Offline._

"Ayah! Aku keluar sebentar" teriakku masih didalam kamar. Kusambar jaket baseball di lemari. Berlari menuruni anak tangga dan mengacuhkan ayahku yang bergumam 'hati – hati'.

Aku keluar rumah dan berlari menuju rumah nomor 47. Halamannya nampak gersang dan panas. Walau beberapa pohon palem dan dua pohon ek berdiri kokoh di sana. Aku masuk ke teras, memencet bel rumah beberapa kali dan menunggu.

Hanya terdengar nafasku yang panjang-pendek. Astaga, aku bahkan bingung kenapa aku berdiri disini. Selama satu menit lebih tak ada tanda – tanda orang datang membuka pintu. Dan aku mulai ragu untuk memencet bel rumah sekali lagi.

'Apa yang aku lakukan?' tanyaku dalam hati. Lalu seketika berbalik pulang.

"Jangan bilang kalau aku termakan gosip murahan itu" geramku berlari kembali kerumah.

Aku kembali ke kamar. Entah kenapa aku merasa terprovokasi dengan kata – kata Imayoshi dan yang lainnya. Maksudku, sudah lama aku dan Kise berteman di media sosial. Dia orang yang menurutku cukup baik dan responsif. Dia selalu mendengarkan semua keluhanku. Dengan adanya dia, aku selalu mempunyai tempat untuk bercerita, apapun. Kadang aneh rasanya jika aku mempercayai orang yang belum pernah aku temui secara langsung untuk menyimpan rahasiaku. Namun, aku merasa bahwa Kise adalah orang yang tepat untuk dipercaya. Dan semua ini membuatku mulai merasakan ada yang salah.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima ( V )<strong>

"Kita tetangga, kenapa kita tidak berangkat bersama?"

_"__Ah? Aku selalu bangun lebih pagi darimu. Aku lihat, setiap pagi saat berangkat sekolah, kamarmu masih gelap"_

"LOL Aku memang orang yang malas"

_"__Haha, Dasar!"_

"Ei, kapan – kapan ayo kita ke atap bersama" ajakku.

_"__Makan siang?"_

"Tentu. Aku selalu melihatmu membawa bento ke atap, sendirian"

_"__Aku tidak suka dengan keramaian" _

"Begitu kah?" pancingku semakin bersemangat.

_"__Iya, aku merasa bahwa tempat ramai bukan tempatku"_

Aku terdiam, belum mengetik. Mungkin dia benar, mungkin dia hanya murid pendiam yang sering disalahkan teman – temannya atau dituduh yang tidak – tidak. Kemudian tiba – tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu. Gosip itu. Kurasa ini waktunya. Dengan perasaan ragu aku mengetik ;

"Hei, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

_"__Ya?"_

"Aku dengar beberapa gosip kemarin" ketikku putus putus.

_"__Gosip?"_

"Ya, semacam, murid yang hilang di sekolah kita. Apa kau tahu soal itu?"

Akun Kise seketika _Offline__._ Aku memincingkan mata.

* * *

><p><strong>Enam ( VI )<strong>

Aku menceritakan hal itu kepada Imayoshi, tentang gelagat Kise, saat kutanyai soal gosip itu. Ini aneh, kenapa dia langsung Offline begitu saja? Biasanya dia Offline pukul 1 pagi dan kemarin saat aku tanyai baru pukul 8 malam.

"Nah, 'kan. Ini semakin ganjil saja" komen Taiga duduk diatas meja Sakurai. Ya, kami sekelas, dan itu menguntungkanku untuk mencari tahu soal Kise.

"Soal anak – anak hilang itu, kenapa tidak dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib saja?" aku duduk memeluk sandaran kursi.

"Tidak ada bukti, itulah yang membuat sekolah tidak berani mengangkat masalah ini kekepolisian. Keluarga Kise juga terlihat sangat tertutup, sulit untuk mencari informasi tentang apa yang biasa dilakukan anaknya. Yang kudengar mereka bercerai dan Kise tinggal dengan ibunya. Tapi itu masih berupa desas – desus. Kise juga sulit sekali diajak berkomunikasi"

"Korban Kise―sebut saja dulu begitu, tidak hanya dua anak yang hilang itu, beberapa minggu setelahnya ada anak kelas 10 yang tenggelam di tangki air sekolah. Tangannya menggenggam isi _cutter_ penuh darah, dan kebetulan sekali Kise selalu ketahuan membawa isi _cutter_ di dalam tasnya. Semua selalu mencurigai Kise yang nampak seperti penderita _Sosiopat_* itu"

"Tunggu, ada murid yang meninggal disini?" tanyaku heran.

"Ssst…. Ini hanya rahasia antar masyarakat sekolah ini. Tidak boleh bocor"

Aku mengangguk.

"Hei, kau 'kan dekat dengan Kise, kenapa kau tidak menanyakan soal gosip itu?" tanya Taiga.

"Aku sudah bilang, dia langsung saja _Offline_ dan setelah itu dia jarang _Online_, jika pun _Online_ pesanku hanya di _read_" jelasku "Aku juga sempat terprovokasi kata – kata kalian, aku juga penasaran. Sebe―" aku mendongak, dan kalimatku berhenti begitu saja.

Imayoshi dan Taiga tidak sedang mendengarkanku, mata mereka mengarah ke jendela kelas. Dan saat aku mengikuti arah pandang mereka, aku melihat Kise berdiri di balik jendela kelas kami. Dengan tangan yang menyentuh permukaan kaca dan wajah datarnya mengarah pada kami bertiga. Terlihat matanya seperti berkilat tak suka.

Untuk beberapa menit kelas kami hening, ternyata bukan hanya aku, Imayoshi atau Taiga yang bengong akan kehadiran si Pirang, semua teman sekelasku juga sama. Memandangan sosok itu heran. Taklama kemudian, Kise meninggalkan tempat itu.

Inisiatif menyiasatiku, aku berlari keluar kelas, mengacuhkan teriakan Imayoshi yang melarangku. Aku membuka pintu geser kelas dengan kasar. Kepalaku menoleh kearah dimana Kise berasal, pemuda itu berjalan pelan menjauh.

"Kise!" teriakku yang mengundang puluhan pasang mata dan bisik – bisik pendatang koridor.

Pemuda itu tidak berhenti melangkah, dia malah berlari dan hilang di balik belokkan koridor.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Haha, ga yakin ini fanfik macam apa.<p>

Dan tenang, _guys_ ini cuman **TWO-SHOT** kok.

Silahkan flame saya kalo ada yang ga setuju dengan songfic ini. Tapi sebenernya ini ga sepenuhnya Songfic sih...

Sebenernya mau dijadiin ONE-SHOT tapi tangan tak sampai (?)

Maafkan saya dengan kosakata yang itu itu aja OTL

**Keterangan :**

Sosiopat* = _Sosiopat adalah orang yang menampilkan perilaku antisosial yang terutama ditandai oleh kurangnya empati terhadap orang lain, digabungkan dengan tampilan perilaku moral abnormal dan ketidakmampuan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan norma-norma masyarakat. Orang yang menderita gangguan kepribadian antisosial sering disebut sebagai sosiopat._

* * *

><p><strong>So, Any Question, Guys?<strong>

**Tinggalkan jejak anda!**


	2. End of Him part 01

**The Comrade**

**Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Internet Friend(song)©Knife Party**

**The Comrade©Bizz**

**Facebook©Mark Zuckerberg**

**Total Words : 3.928**

**A/N :** Just download 'Internet Friends' by Knife Party then listen to it while reading my fanfiction.

Buat yang punya serangan jantung dan semacamnya, tidak perlu download atau tonton MV-nya, cukup dengerin aja sambil bayangin(?)

**IT IS NOT SINGFIC (I guess)**

**WARN :**

**Typo(s), Kosakata monoton (menurut saya), alur cepat, lambat, acak, dll.**

**Flame? Maaf, saat ini belum berani menerima flame. Buat Flamer, jangan berani dekat dekat kotak review *smile***

* * *

><p><strong>P.S : Saya butuh penilaian yang sejujur jujurnya di chapter ini. Nilai tetang bagaimana friendship development yang terjadi etc.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tujuh ( VII )<strong>

Keheranan jika ku ingat. Sejak pertemuan kami secara langsung sepekan lalu, akun Kise mendadak nonaktif.

Hampir semua waktu luang kuhabiskan untuk mencari keberadaan akunnya. Mungkin saja dia punya akun _double_ atau semacamnya. Tapi, setiap kali aku bertanya pada orang - orang yang pernah aku liat berada di daftar teman Kise, mereka enggan menjawab. Hanya meninggalkan tanda centang abu - abu dan tulisan _read_ dibawah pesanku. Sial.

Kemarin aku datang kerumahnya. Halaman Kise masih terasa panas dan gersang. Beberapa menit setelah memencet bel dan tak ada seorang pun yang membuka pintu, aku pun beranjak pulang dan berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa semua akan baik - baik saja. Mungkin dia sedang keluar dengan Ibunya, atau sedang tidur siang atau sedang—oh hebat, aku seperti stalker.

Hari ini aku mendatangi ruang tata usaha, menanyakan nomor rumah keluarga Kise—yang aku bingungi kenapa aku sebegitu penasarannya. Namun penolakkan yang aku dapat. Petugas ruang tata usaha bilang aku tidak boleh mengorek informasi pribadi seseorang di sekolah ini tanpa surat pengantar dari Kepala Sekolah. Dua kali sial.

Sedang Imayoshi makin menjadi - jadi bersama Kagami dan Sakurai. Congornya terdengar menyebalkan karena ikut campur congor Kagami. Mereka bilang tak usah mendekati Kise lagi. Katanya aku harus bersyukur aku bisa terlepas dari tipuannya. Gila! Mana bisa aku _lost contact_ dengan Kise? Bukan hanya karena aku takut semua rahasiaku yang sudah aku ceritakan padanya bocor ke orang yang salah, tapi juga, aku mulai tertarik pada pribadi itu. Dia sangat menarik dan unik bagiku. Aku ingin mengeksplorasi Kise untukku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin membagi keistimewaannya pada siapapun. Posesif? Nyaris. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang menarikku untuk terus mendekat pada Kise. Aku tidak ingin berada jauh darinya dan aku pikir aku mulai tidak normal. Tapi, sekali lagi aku akui, tak ada orang yang seperti dia. Aku belum pernah menemukan makhluk semacam dia. _So Charming._

Sore ini aku pulang kerumah. Pintu terkunci dari luar. Aku berjalan ke deretan pot - pot bunga berisi kaktus ang digantung lalu kuambil lempengan logam di antara cabang tumbuhan berduri itu. Kutebak Ayah pulang larut, dia memang begini. Orang tuaku cerai sekitar tiga tahun lalu, dan akhirnya aku tinggal bersama Ayahku setelah 'kudeta' hak asuh. Tidak menyenangkan, jika aku boleh jujur. Ayah bekerja di kota sedangkan rumah kami di daerah pinggiran. Kami harus pindah kesini karena tuntutan pekerjaan Ayah yang gajinya tidaklah seberapa. Sebagai resikonya Ayah selalu berangkat pagi pulang tengah malam. Meninggalkanku dengan tumpukkan alasan dan paksaan kemakluman.

Setelah melepas sepatu aku bergegas kekamar tanpa berniat menyalakan lampu - lampu diruangan lain. Telepon rumah berbunyi saat aku hampir membuka pintu kamarku.

_"__Beep. Pesan Suara masuk ; 'Daiki, __Ayah__yakin kamu sudah pulang. Maaf dua hari ini Ayah tidak bisa pulan__ke rumah__. Ada tugas menumpuk dan bos Ayah memaksa Ayah untuk menginap diapartemennya_."**—**(sudah kutebak) _"__Dan maaf, lagi. Ayah lupa untuk memberitahumu jauh - jauh hari__soal hal ini__. Kamu selalu sudah tidur saat Ayah pulang.__"_**—**(Itu karena Ayah terlalu hobi pulang larut) _"__Ayah harap kamu maklum. Uang ada di atas kulkas. Panaskan nasi dan dagingnya jika lapar. Atau kau bisa menginap dirumah teman barumu jika mau. Ingat! Kunci jendela dan pintunya__. Pesan Suara selesai. Beep"_

Aku sudah biasa kemudian memilih mengacuhkan pesan Ayah. Aku mengunci pintu kamarku lalu melempar tas kesembarang tempat. Komputerku menyala dan tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahku, aku membuka laman Facebook.

Kuketik sederet nama ; Kise Ryouta, di _search bar._ Dan bingo! Seperti sulap, akun Kise aktif kembali!

* * *

><p><strong>Delapan ( VIII )<strong>

_"__Maaf aku tidak mengabarimu akhir – akhir ini"_ balas Kise setelah kucecar dia dengan sumpah serapah via online.

Ketika mataku menangkap tanda bulatan hijau di profilnya, tanganku refleks, dengan brutalnya mengetik berbaris – baris kalimat di kotak percakapan kami. Tak cukup dengan itu, aku bahkan mem_post _status di dinding profilnya ; memberitahukan bahwa aku benar – benar penasaran kenapa dia bisa menonaktifkan akun.

"Memangnya kau kemana saja?! Astaga! Kukira kau ada masalah denganku" balasku dengan mimik mengeras.

_"__Tidak, aku tidak ada masalah denganmu"_

"Lalu kenapa kau menonaktifkan akunmu begitu saja? Ada masalah apa?"

"_Ayahku meninggal. Seminggu lalu" _

Rasanya aku tidak punya tulang jari untuk membalas pesannya. Sederet kalimat itu kubaca lagi. Kemudian membentuk sesuatu yang menyesakkan.

Harusnya aku mengerti, seperti apa rasanya kehilangan salah satu orang tua, karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Mungkin perceraian tidak separah kematian tapi tetap saja menghasilkan luka menganga yang sama walau tidak sedalam perih kehilangan.

". . .Maaf" ketikku pelan. Sesaat ragu untuk mengirimnya pada Kise yang kutebak masih menunggu jawabanku.

_"__Tak masalah"_ balasnya _"lagipula aku tidak begitu suka dengan Ayahku"_

"Itu bukan kata – kata yang pantas diucapkan setelah kau kehilangan dia―menurutku"

_"__Sudahlah, sekarang aku sudah kembali dan baik – baik saja, 'kan? Coba kutebak, apa kau mencemaskan soal aku tempo hari? LOL" _

"Hah! Kenapa aku harus mencemaskanmu, dasar!" seulas senyum timblu di wajahku. Aku sangat rindu bercanda dengannya.

"Ah, Daiki_cchi_ _tsundere*_! (emoticon tertawa)"

"Diam kau!" dan dia terus mengirimiku emoticon tertawa sebagai balasan penyangkalanku. Akhirnya aku menyerah juga, anak itu susah berhenti saat menggoda orang lain, eh.

"Hoi, Hoi, pangeran kodok, boleh aku minta tolong?" ketikku saat kurasakan topik obrolan kami hampir surut.

_"__Hah, pangeran kodok?! _(Emoticon marah)"

"Ok, Ok. Bagaimana kalau 'Prince Charming'? LOL pantas sekali lho!~"

_" __Tsk. Tidak tidak terima kasih! (Emoticon cemberut) Jadi, Tolong apa?"_

"Begini,kau tahulah tingkaku, aku ada masalah dengan nilai – nilai akademik. Bisa bantu? Kau kan murid brilian disini" balasku dengan godaan diakhir kalimat. Aku tergelak.

_"__Ih, biasa saja. Baiklah, akan kubantu. Bagaimana kalau setiap jam istirahat diatap sekolah?"_

"Hah?!" aku terlonjak kaget dikursiku "Serius? Kita bisa bertemu di atap sekolah?" setelah semua aktivitas kucing – kucinganmu itu?, batinku melanjutkan.

_"__Tentulah! Kau 'kan temanku! Lagipula kita satu sekolah"_

"Tapi kau selalu menolak kalau diajak bertemu. Sepekan lalu kau juga lari begitu saja padahal aku berteriak di koridor memanggil namamu" jawabku mengungkit kejadian sekitar sepekan lalu.

_"__Ah itu…." __**Kise is typing**__ "…aku tiba – tiba sakit perut. Aku pergi ke UKS…" __**Kise is typing…**_

Aku diam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang masih ia ketik, tapi kemudian pemberitahuan lawan bicara sedang mengetik hilang tanpa kalimat yang terkirim kemudian.

"LOL. Kau sama sekali tidak keren. Padahal waktu itu kau kelihatan serius sekali, tapi ternyata kau tiba – tiba sakit perut? _LHH**" _

**Kise is typing…**

Aku memandang kotak dialog chat kami dan masih tertawa sendiri.

**Kise is typing…**

Lima menit dan Kise masih mengetik. Aku berhenti tertawa.

**Kise is Offline.**

Huh?

**o0o**

"Ayahnya meninggal? Serius, bung?" Kagami melahap _special sandwich_nya hingga memenuhi mulutnya.

"Wow, aku tidak mengira" kini Imayoshi yang bersuara. Sedang Sakurai menunduk mengheningkan cipta―atau semacamnya.

"Orang tuanya memang pisah rumah tapi tidak bercerai, katanya. Dia juga sepertiku" gumamku menggaruk tengkuk.

"Jangan kurangi kewaspadaanmu, mungkin saja dia hanya berkilah. Ingat ; Kise pandai berakting" sela Kagami tajam.

"Dari kata – katamu barusan, kau terdengar benar – benar membencinya, eh?"

"Haha! Kagami memang membenci Kise, Daiki. Dia pernah mempermalukan Kagami dulu"

"Mampermalukan? Seperti apa? Ceritakan padaku, Imayoshi" aku bergeser mendekat ke bangku Imayoshi, sementara Kagami meludahkan kunyahannya dan mendorong dahiku mundur hingga terjungkal.

"Bangsat! Apa masalahmu, BAKAgami!?" teriakku langsung bangkit menantang.

"Yang benar; Apa masalahmu, anak baru?! Hanya karena kau sudah lumayan lama disini bukan berarti kau bisa tahu segalanya!" Kagami berteriak beringas, hingga seluruh isi kelas di waktu istirahat ini memandang pada kami.

"Aku bertanya pada Imayoshi dan seharusnya kau tak usah ikut mulut" balasku tak kalah sengit. Tak sempat lagi aku pedulikan bagaimana ekspresi Imayoshi dan lainnya.

"Kau juga _mata-empat_ sialan! Kenapa juga kau repot – repot bilang pada banci ini, hah?!"

"Banci katamu?!" kucengkram krah baju Kagami dan memasang wajah marah padanya, dia pun begitu.

"Oi Oi! Kalian ini! Rukunlah untuk satu hari!" Imayoshi menarik almameterku ke belakang begitu juga dengan tangan Kagami yang ditarik – tarik oleh Sakurai.

"Dasar hitam!" maki Kagami bergaya merapikan almameternya.

"Rasis kau!" bentakku hampir meninju wajahnya, sayang, langsung di hentikan Imayoshi. "Berhentilah bertingkah seperti―"

Kami sama – sama menoleh kearah pintu kelas saat sadar Kise berdiri disana, melambaikan tangan padaku sambil menyapa ; "Hai, Daiki_cchi_" dan tersenyum lebar.

**o0o**

Kami pergi ke atap sekolah. Membawa bento dan beberapa buku pelajaran yang dibutuhkan. Aku berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang Kise. Aku tidak percaya akhirnya ini teradi. Aku sempat ragu sebelum menerima ajakan pemuda pirang didepanku ini. Imayoshi memberi gestur _'jangan-ikut-dia'_ padaku, sementara Kagami menatapku tajam tanpa arti. Dan kemudian instingku menyuruh untuk ikut saja. Maksudku, aku 'kan yang mengajak dia mengajariku beberapa pelajaran? Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku menolak.

Kise nampak kurus dari belakang. Rambutnya lurus pirang dan lembut tertiup angin walau sedikit kusut. Dia tidak memakai almameternya dan dasi merah yang ia kenakan dilonggarkan seperti gaya anak – anak urakkan jaman sekarang.

Kami duduk di dekat tangki air sekolah, awalnya aku bergidik sejenak saat mengingat soal murid yang mati tenggelam disitu. Astaga, rasanya seperti uji nyali.

"Kenapa kita harus duduk disini?" tanyaku menaruh bento dan buku catatan.

"Hm?" dia menoleh, tersenyum "disini teduh"

Sial, cerita murid yang mati itu berputar – putar dikepalaku, menimbulkan presepsi – presepsi abnormal megerikan. Jangan – jangan Kise akan membunuhku disini?! Aomine, kau gila.

"Err… aku tidak suka disini"cetusku tak sengaja.

"Eh? Kenapa?" helaian rambut pirang itu nampak lebih indah daripada difoto―walaupun ujungnya agak kusut. "Apa terasa panas?"

"Ah tidak" aku menggaruk leher "Aku dengar ada gosip―" aku menyadari Kise terlonjak pelan, aku memandanganya lalu meneruskan kalimatku terpatah – patah "―tentang murid tenggelam" tutupku dengan pandangan fokus ke air muka Kise.

Wajahnya mengeras tertahan, lalu melunak dan tertimpal senyum saat mendengar kalimat penutup dariku barusan. "Oh dia" Kise membuka bukunya, gemetar.

Astaga! Apa yang aku lakukan! Gosip itu ditujukan pada Kise dan aku secara tidak sengaja mengungkit gosip itu kembali didepan Kise? Kau bodoh Daiki!

"Ma-Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud menying―"

**"****Tidak"** dia memotong kalimatku dengan penekanan ganjil "Tidak apa" Kise mendongak memamerkan wajah cerianya "Aku sudah biasa _kok_, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Lagipula mereka benar ; aku anak aneh yang selalu di jadikan sasaran gosip" ia mengesah "sangat suatu kebetulan bahwa Takao ditemuka tewas dengan isi cutter di genggamannya dan akulah satu – satunya murid yang selalu membawa isi cutter dalam tas" ia memandangku aneh.

"Kau pikir aku yang membunuhnya?" kini tatapannya melembut "begitu kah?"

"Tidak" jawabku refleks lalu tertawa canggung "mana mungkin kau bisa membunuh seseorang, wajahmu saja _ikemen***_ begitu, bisa – bisa para gadis malah minta dIbunuh olehmu"

Kudengar dia merajuk "Daiki_cchi_ kejam'_ssu_!"

"Hah? Ada apa dengan '_ssu_-mu itu? Menggelikan!" godaku menunjuk wajahnya sambil terpingkal.

Haha! Lihat wajah masamnya itu. Lucu sekali! Bibirnya maju dan pipinya memerah. Dan kami habiskan waktu istirahat itu dengan candaan serta bimbingan belajar yang menyenangkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sembilan ( IX )<strong>

Detik berganti detik merangkai menit menjadi jam dan aku harus akui waktu tak pernah berhenti untuk rehat sejenak. Tak terasa aku semakin dekat dengan Kise dan semakin menjauh dengan teman – teman sekelasku. Kuhabiskan waktu yang kupunya bersama Kise dan semakin kutekan peluang menghabiskan waktu bersama temanku yang lain. Imayoshi dan gengku menatap abnormal padaku setiap kali berpapasan. Dan aku memilih untuk acuh.

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan Ayah yang pulang terlambat atau kerja lembur atau sekian alasan lain. Semenginjak kakiku di rumah, kulempar tas, menyalakan komputer dan masuk ke akun media sosial. Seperti biasa, memulai percakapan dengan Kise yang anehnya jarang kehabisan topik omongan. Kegiatan itu seperti jadwal penerbangan Internasional yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Sampai – sampai aku mendapat _maag_ beberapa hari lalu karena selalu mengacaukan jadwal makan.

Aku sering bermain ke rumah Kise, tentu. Tapi itu jika Ibunya menginjinkan Kise mengundang teman. Aku pernah melihat sosok Ibu Kise sekali, dia nampak tua dan berkeriput. Memakai blus kuning kusam terduduk di salah satu kursi di dapur. Garis tulang menonjol pada pakaian bergaya tahun 80`an. Ia mengerut dahi nampak tertekan, ubannya hampir memenuhi kulit kepala. Sama sekali berbeda dengan keturunannya yang nampak segar dan selalu ceria.

Kami menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar, bermain, bercerita, mengungkapkan semua masalah masing – masing dan saling mendengarkan serta mengerti. Dia pendengar yang baik dan kuharap aku pun begitu dalam pandangannya. Dan semakin lama kami semakin mengerti satu sama lain.

Dalam kedekatan kami, pernah beberapa kali aku merasa takut padanya. Saat dia menangis tersedu tanpa alasan yang jelas ; saat dia menekan satu persatu kata saat bicara padaku tanpa fokus ke lawan bicara ; dan saat dia terdiam, hanya diam, memandang layar monitor atau halaman buku yang berisi sebuah daftar suatu hal. Daftar apapun itu.

Tapi menurutku jika dipikir lagi, itu tidak terlalu aneh. Maksudku, semua orang punya emosi masing – masing 'kan? Dan kurasa aku harus maklum.

Hari ini pelajaran Olahraga, Imayoshi terengah mendekatiku di ruang Olahraga. "Gila kau! Aku mencarimu kemana mana!"

Aku hanya menoleh dan tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataannya. Kusadari air mukanya yang berubah menekuk alis.

"Kau masih berteman dengannya?" Imayoshi berdiri di sampingku, membenarkan letak kacamata. Sama sepertiku, matanya memandang lurus ketengah lapangan basket yang dipenuhi murid – murid. Hujan membuat guru mapel Olahraga memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pelajaran di gedung Olahraga sekolah. Kesialan pertama dihari yang sialan, ini membuatku susah menghindari Imayoshi dan geng lamaku.

Aku meliriknya dengan atmosfir percakapan berat, "Tentu" berasa seperti bicara tentang nuklir bersama _Vladimir Putin***__*_.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Daiki" dia memejam mata "―Astaga, kenapa aku harus repot – repot memperingatkan korban-nya" lalu tertawa pendek mengejek.

Tersulut, "Yeah, kenapa kau tidak pergi dan merumpi bersama Kagami atau Sakurai, Soichi Imayoshi?" sengakku "kau tak usah repot – repot menyiramkan bensin di atas api" kuakhiri dengan wajah melengos dan hengkang dari tempat awal aku berdiri.

Decitan sepatu basket membuatku melirik dari ekor mata, Imayoshi berputar ke arah aku berjalan "Daiki, sadarlah" aku dengar ia mengatakan itu dengan nada aneh.

Peduli apa aku.

Kaki jenjangku melangkah ke koridor kelas setelah pelajaran Olahraga menyebalkan itu berakhir. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke jendela kelas disamping, kakiku secara otomatis berjalan agak pelan saat sampai di depan kelas pertama, kelas Kise. Seorang guru berambut putih mengajar Sejarah dan menuliskan poin – poin tentang perang Salib di papan tulis. Semua murid nampak mendengarkan dan fokus pada pelajaran. Kecuali, baris bangku belakang.

Aku melihat anak disamping bangku Kise melempari pemuda pirang dengan potongan penghapus yang diiris – iris. Kise terlihat acuh dan hanya mengambil irisan penghapus yang tersangkut di helaian rambut. Langkahku berhenti di antara barisan jendela kelas. Mataku terasa keras saat melihat pemuda lain di depan bangkunya, mendorong dahi Kise dengan pensil. Kurasa mereka mencemooh Kise karena bibir mereka bergerak dengan gestur merendahkan. Kise menunduk.

Aku melirik guru yang seakan buta atas apa yang terjadi dengan muridnya. Juga teman – teman Kise yang lain yang duduk di bangku – bangku deretan depan. Mereka terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing – masing tanpa memperhatikan sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi pada teman sekelas mereka.

Aku mendecih dan mengikuti refleks berjalan menuju pintu belakang kelas. Pintu kugeser lalu dengan keras aku berucap, "Hentikan peloncoan kalian, kalian pikir itu keren?"

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu belakang dimana aku berdiri. Guru sejarah itu melepas kacamata tuanya dan menggabungkan alis "Kau sedang apa, nak?"

"Wow, itu pahlawanmu, _sissy_" pemuda yang melempari Kise dengan potongan penghapus menyodok rusuk Kise agak keras.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu?" aku berkata datar, menganyunkan tanganku menunjuk perlakuan barusan.

"Nak, mana kelasmu, seharusnya kau mengikuti pelajaran!" guru tua itu agaknya berseru tinggi menunjuk – nunjukku.

"Woh, pria tangguh eh? Ada apa? Kau tidak suka pacarmu aku sentuh?" bajingan itu kembali membuat kuda – kuda menyerang rusuk Kise, "seperti ini?" kemudian dia melakukannya, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Hentikan itu" mataku menajam.

"Murid sialan, kau berani membiarkan aku—" ini terjadi terlalu cepat, langkah guru yang mungkin berniat untuk menangkapku dan mengirimku ke ruang BP itu belum sampai lima, namun kepalan tangan kananku sudah membuat pemuda sialan tadi terjungkal.

Aku menonjoknya.

Semua gadis menjerit histeris. Beberapa bangku tergeser dari tempat semula. Kise sontak berdiri memojokkan tubuhnya ke jendela dan memandangku keheranan. Guru itu berhenti melangkah, memandang muridnya yang terkulai menangkup pipi dan aku yang berdiri menantang bergantian. "Murid tak tahu diuntung! Kau kira kau sedang apa hah!" sebuah buku diktat berjudul Sejarah Dunia yang guru itu dapat dari bangku salah seorang murid menghantam ubun – ubunku keras.

Bukannya mundur aku malah menjadi – jadi, "Seharusnya aku bertanya pada anda, Pak! Apa mengacuhkan murid yang sedah dipelonco itu hal bagus?!" semburku tepat di mukanya.

Wajah berkeriput itu mengeras dan balik menatapku yang agak lebih tinggi darinya, pandangan pria tua itu turun ke emblem kelas dan bet[1] nama di dadaku. "Daiki Aomine, hah? Anak baru itu? Kau kira kau hebat nak? Pergi ke ruang BP, sekarang!"

**o0o**

Rasanya seperti duduk di kursi kesakitan. Seorang guru lain yang tak pernah kukenali wajahnya menatapku lewat kacamata minus tebalnya yang terlihat konyol. Bolpoin gendut itu bergerak cepat menulis namaku beserta kelas. Ia menyeretnya kedepanku dan menumpuk lengannya. "Ibu minta tanda tangan orang tuamu, dan jika sekali lagi kau membuat onar, Ibu akan menelepon mereka" lipstik merah berminyaknya bergerak kemayu "sekarang kau boleh pergi, dan―" aku memandanganya ogah – ogahan, "jangan dekati murid bernama Kise itu lagi"

Persetan, batinku membanting pintu ruang BP.

Aku bermandikan tatapan ganjil disepanjang koridor. Imayoshi menarikku tiba – tiba dan membawaku ke kelas. Berteriak nyalang sambil memukul ubun – ubunku dengan pensil 2B. Kagami sudah bersumpah – serapah tak karuan lalu berjalan mondar – mandir di sekitar bangkuku. Sedang Sakurai bergerak gelisah memandangi murid lain.

"Kau benar – benar kehilangan akal, bung" bintik liurnya muncrat "mungkin saja kau akan di keluarkan jika kau mengacau sekali lagi" kuelap wajahku yang kehujanan.

Aku melirik Kagami setelahnya, "Aku hanya melakukan hal yang pantas" lalu melengos "menurutku."

Keduanya mengesah dengan masing – masing cara. "Dengar, Daiki. Kau sudah membuat satu poin kesalahan hanya demi orang itu"

"Bisa kah kau berhenti memanggil Kise seakan dia sebuah benda?" mataku melotot hampir keluar pada pemuda mata-empat. "Lagipula dia temanku. Dan tidak seperti kalian ; dia lebih tulus saat membantu, mengucap selamat pagi, siang, sore, membantuku lulus ujian semester lalu, mengajariku materi yang tidak kumengerti, menemaniku saat Ayah tidak ada dirumah dan lain lain. Bukan malah memukul kepalaku, meminjam majalah pornoku tanpa ijin, atau memanggilku banci atau babi" bibirku menyeringai merendahkan kearah Kagami pada akhir kalimat. Dia kepanasan.

"Begitu kah? Kenapa kau tidak sekalian memacarinya saja" Kagami memang bedebah!

"_I'm so done with you guys_" bergerak bangkit, aku membuat sebuah decitan kursi yang menganggu telinga. Instingku membawa langkah ke kelas sebelah, kelas Kise. Tak mengindahkan teriakkan Kagami dan Imayoshi yang sarat akan sumpah serapah.

Sesampainya disana aku melihat pemuda itu duduk dibangkunya. Terlihat tak ada guru yang mengajar dan suara riuh gadis penggosip sampai terdengar depan kelas. Pintu geser kelas bagian depan terbuka, aku melangkah berat dan terburu ke bangkunya. Mata – mata pengecut menghujamku tapi sayangnya aku sudah kebal dengan itu, seperti Kise yang sudah kebal dengan semua bentuk pembullyan yang mereka berikan.

Sempat – sempatnya aku melirik pada pemuda yang baru aku tonjok setengah jam lalu. Dia menekuk alis. Oh wajahnya keren. Beralih ke Kise, dia memandangku keheranan seperti anak anjing yang dipaksa memakan pakan ikan. Tanpa kata, tanpa isyarat, aku menarik salah satu tangannya dan menjauh dari kelas itu.

**o0o**

"Masokis, eh?" sindirku sesampainya di atap sekolah.

Dia diam, memandang lantai. Angin menerbangkan dasi dan helaiannya yang kukagumi. Lalu menggeleng "Seharusnya kau tak lakukan itu" matanya memincing.

"Kenapa?" aku mennyimpan kedua telapak tangan ke saku celana.

"Karena itu sia – sia. Tak tahu 'kah kau? Aomine_cchi,_ kau tak perlu mengasihaniku" bibirnya setengah terbuka dan bola matanya lamat – lamat turun dari fokus siluet diriku. Seperti orang mengantuk.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu, aku hanya ingin kau sadar bahwa mereka sudah keterlaluan" aku menyisir rambut kebelakang "maksudku, oke, mungkin menganggumu saat jam pelajaran adalah wajar, tapi menuduhmu membunuh seseorang? _Hell_, apa mereka sejenis kelompok pemuja setan yang akan menumbalkanmu? Menyiksamu duluan dan—_boom!_ Membuatmu tamat_, fin, the end_"

"Bagaimana kalau aku benar membunuh Takao?"

Hah?

"Selama ini aku hidup dalam ketidakpastian. Aku tak yakin siapa aku dan kenapa aku bertahan hidup. Aku hanya sendirian dan itu diperparah dengan perceraian orang tuaku" Kise mengelap matanya, mulai terisak pelan kemudian "aku kesepian, aku butuh teman. Tapi tak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Hanya karena Ayahku pernah menabrak seorang pejalan kaki saat mabuk. Aku dipanggil anak pembunuh. Mereka mulai menjauh. Memberiku label buruk. Terima Kasih" nadanya mulai berubah. Penuh penekanan disaat alimat tera

Mulutku komat – kamit tak mengeluarkan suara. Atmosfir percakapan menjadi lebih berat ketimbang saat aku bercakap dengan Imayoshi sewaktu jam Olahraga.

"Tapi aku tetap bertahan" rambutnya tersibak saat ia mendongak "aku telan mentah – mentah apa yang mereka beri padaku. Berlaku seakan mereka benar walaupun mereka salah total" pandangannya sayu "aku hanya ingin berteman, jadi aku harus berkorban sesuatu untuk mereka. Walaupun terlalu banyak"

Aku hanya bisa menarik tubuhnya yang terlampau kurus kedalam pelukkan. Tangisnya pecah dalam kesunyian. Astaga aku heran betapa bodohnya seorang Aomine Daiki. Aku benar – benar tidak bisa mengerti dirinya padahal sudah hampir setahun kami berteman. Dia membantuku banyak dan hampir tak pernah mengeluarkan hal yang menyinggungku. Sementara aku? Seperti cairan garam yang tertuang diatas luka baru. Mengerikan.

"Maaf" bisikku berusaha cukup banyak menenangkannya "aku—aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti seseorang. Tapi," aku menariknya dari pelukkan, Oh pipinya memerah basah "ini salahmu juga, setiap kali aku bertanya ada apa kau selalu menghindar"

Ia memandangku "Maaf"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak ikemen lagi kalau menangis" seperti adegan romantis di film – film, aku menyeka air matanya. Dia terkekeh parau. "Lain kali, jika kutanya, jawab yang jujur"

Kise mengangguk mantab. "Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar mengerti dirimu" sambungku.

Meski ada secuil perasaan yang ragu karena masih terprovokasi.

Setidaknya aku melakukan hal yang benar, **'kan?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be Continued<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Keterangan :<em>**

**Tsundere*** : adalah salah satu bentuk proses pengembangan karakter Jepang yang menggambarkan perubahan sikap seseorang yang awlanya dingin dan bahkan kasar terhadap orang – orang lain sebelum perlahan menunjukkan sisi hangat kepadanya. (wikipedia indonesia)

**LHH**** : singkatan dari _Laugh Hella Hard *_Ngakak kenceng, kek LOL*

**Ikemen*** : **seorang pemuda yang tampan~

**Vladimir Putin****** : Presiden Russia yang terkenal akan kepokerface(?)annya

**Cocotan Author :**

**_Hamburger porsi Dewasa saya kirimkan lewat mimpi untuk :_**

**Hanaciel Jaeger, **Adila Kim, **Kurouji, **Akaibara Ai, **BlueBubbleBoom, **BeliefinFlower

Shit Gays! You make me in fire—eh, maksudnya semangat membara gitu, bukan kebakar. Repiuw anda menyemangati saya :D9 sering – sering aja kirimin repiuw /eh

Semoga hambergernya enak :3

The Comrade yang saya janjikan TWO-SHOT jadi THREE-SHOT(?)

Tahek :'D

Susah cuy, dan ternyata kalau chapter duanya tidak di pisah, bisa bisa nyampe 6000/7000 word :"3

Saya takutnya yang baca males

Dengan hati yang berat, saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk membagi chapter dua menjadi part 1 dan part 2. Kayak Heri Poter en de dedli holous itu kan ada part 1 ama part 2-nya, walau hitungan filmnya tetap 7 dan bukan 8.

pokoknya saya bangga bisa nyelesaiin part 1nya. Dan yang nungguin, plis, karena saya ga mau dipanggil author ahli PHP, kemungkinan part 2 akan muncul sekitar natal LOL

Soalnya kan udah ujian semester~ udah liburan~ udah bebas~ yey, nanti nonton home alone~ /wat/

Hehe, saya hobi nonton film keluarga waktu natal :"D

So,

Sampai disini dulu, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya ini dan karya saya yang lain :D

* * *

><p><strong>See you next chapter!<strong>

**Tinggalkan jejak anda!**


End file.
